Talk:Ciel Soleil/@comment-28388209-20161209211909/@comment-4010415-20161210002059
About the tournament being a waste... Ehh, I dunno what they could've done with it, though it is nice that they at least revealed a Semblance and gave poor ol' Scarlet and Sage a little bit of screentime (more screentime would've been nice) through it. But if they hadn't shown the tournament at all or only really showed it for the actual important bits (Yang vs Mercury, Pyrrha vs Penny), then it would've barely felt like this tournament they were talking about was actually going on. Kind of like how the world would've felt a bit empty if the tournament had only been Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and Bad Guys. I wonder if we'll see Ciel in volume 4. They do seem to like to play the long game for some things (for better or worse...). Some of those things are "Do this in this volume, then pay off next volume" and some... are "Do this in this volume (or one of the color trailers) and pay off in 2 volumes." * Silver Eyes - Presented in volume 1, happened in volume 3 - Not enough foreshadowing. They didn't have to necessarily keep drawing direct attention to her silver eyes. They could've revealed before friggin' volume 3 that Summer had silver eyes, and they could've actually started hinting at the whole "Some fairy tales/legends are real" thing and drawing attention to fairy tales and legends earlier on. For all I care, they could've had someone be all "Wow, I've never seen silver eyes before" or have Ruby end up referred to as "That girl/student with silver eyes" by someone or around school or something, since silver eyes are such a rare trait. * Penny is a robot - Presented in volume 1, "paid off" in volume 2 - Not that well-hidden. Even if we hadn't mistaken her backpack for a pair of doors, we still would've suspected, considering people thought she was a robot starting with her introduction in The Stray. * Yang is searching for her biological mother - Presented in the Yellow Trailer, sorta paid off in volume 2 - At the time, we couldn't really guess who Yang was looking for because it wasn't brought up until volume 2. So many people thought she was looking for Blake until Monty told us she wasn't. * Raven - Presented in volume 2, confirmed in volume 3, finally friggin' see her again for real in volume 4 - We'll see where this goes. * Blake leaving the White Fang - Presented in Black Trailer, paid off in volume 1 - Luckily didn't have to wait long for this, since people had it figured out from episode 2. Episode 1 had a report about a Faunus Civil Rights protest and mentioned the White Fang, episode 2 had Blake say the SDC is known for controversial labor forces, and some of the cargo in the Black Trailer had the snowflake symbol from Weiss' outfit on it. * Black Queen virus - Put in the CCT in volume 2, didn't do anything until volume 3. * Creator of the Black Queen virus - Hinted in volume 3 if you pay attention, we've possibly met its creator in volume 4 - In It's Brawl in the Family, when Cinder checks her Black Queen virus app on her Scroll, there's a spinning W in the upper corner. There was no indication for why that W was even there, but now people theorize that maybe Watts programmed the virus. * Torchwick's Vale map in Players and Pieces - Presented in volume 1, and if I'm right, paid off in volume 3 - On his map, Beacon was circled, as if their ultimate target was Beacon. They didn't target Beacon in volume 1 or volume 2, but the bad guys did target something (the CCT) on Beacon's campus in volume 3. * Winter - Mentioned in volume 2, introduced in volume 3 - Maybe she'll appear some more in volume 4. Is she even important? Maybe. * Weiss' relationship with her father - Presented in volume 1, glimpsed in volume 3, finally seeing it in volume 4 - Yeah, that one took a while. * Jaune's Semblance - Apparently glimpsed in volume 1? - Monty said something like "First sign of a Semblance" when Cardin punched Jaune and there was a flash of light in Forever Fall Part 2, in the volume 1 director's commentary. We have yet to see his Semblance fully manifest. * "The SDC is bad, mmkay?" - Presented in volume 1, mentioned in volume 2 (Weiss admitting Jacques operates in a moral gray area), maybe we'll see it in volume 4 - We do have a WoR: Schnee Dust Company this volume, apparently. * Adam - Presented in the Black Trailer, not mentioned until volume 2, appeared for more than a single line in volume 3. * Blake's frigging dad is the former White Fang leader - Blake mentioned their old leader stepping down in volume 1, said old leader is suddenly revealed in volume 4. * "Queen has pawns" - Presented in volume 1, truth revealed at the end of volume 3. * Jaune's Pumpkin Pete hoodie - It has been there since volume 1, revealed in volume 4 - We might not have guessed what that symbol was if they hadn't also put it on his footie pajamas and pointed out that they had put it on something else he wears. * Pyrrha's polarity Semblance - Revealed in volume 1, noted in volume 2, plot relevant in volume 3. I could probably go on. Definitely not saying that all of those are examples of good writing. Just showing that they seem to like bringing something up or introducing something earlier on before it's super plot relevant or significant or anything starts actually happening with it. I mean, we got a scene of Oscar just doing his chores a few episodes before we found out why he matters. Though, it is pretty nice for them to bring something up earlier instead of just throwing it at us out of the blue like "Hello, this is important right now, look at it!"